A real love, a true love, a strong love
by Charlicious
Summary: Set after series 1 finale. Rhydian and Maddy find each other drawn to something but they don't know what it is. No copyright intended - I own nothing. hope you like it and please review! :D x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is just something I couldn't get out of my head and thought I'd write it down. **

* * *

Rhydian had only been away from Maddy for 2 weeks when he felt it. It was like a magnet drawing him away from Cari and Bryn and further into the forest. He shot up and started to run as fast as he could ignoring the screams that were called after him. They wouldn't bother following him anyway.

Maddy was just sitting in her room staring out into the woods hoping to see Rhydian walk out of them like she normally does when she felt it. It was like there was a knot in her chest drawing her away from just looking at the woods to actually going into them. She jumped down the drain pipe and ran wolf speed into the darkness of the forest.

Emma and Daniel (Maddy's parents) saw her running into the woods and panicked. She's barely moved in two weeks so why was she running now? and where is she going? They started after her making sure she didn't realise that they were following her knowing what she would say if she did.

Rhydian ran for what felt like hours never stopping, never faltering. Nothing could stop him. He didn't even know where he was going but he knew he needed to get there.

Maddy knew nothing except that she needed to keep running. The lack of food for two weeks showed as she started to feel a sharp pain in her side as she hit the 19 mile mark. Luckily it was the full moon that night so she was filled with energy, she just hoped that it wouldn't burn off before she got to where she was gong. Wherever that was.

Emma and Daniel kept running, silently after their entranced daughter not knowing what to do. Why was she acting like this?

Rhydian finally fell to the ground. He huddled up in a bundle of tree roots as if he was nailed to the ground. He wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to, he knew that. For some reason he didn't care, he felt content, he felt at home. He closed his eyes and was consumed by darkness.

Maddy continued to run. She hated herself for not being as fast as she normally was on a full moon day, afraid that she might miss what she was running to. Then she felt it. The magnet got stronger and instead of being pulled forward she was pulled to the ground. Or at least what she thought was the ground. She landed on Rhydian who was sitting in the roots they used to play in when they went running from school. It was their special place. She felt so comfortable here that she found herself falling asleep.

Emma and Daniel came to a sudden halt when they found their daughter huddled next to Rhydian, a boy they never wanted her near again. He actually wasn't that bad they just over reacted when they last saw him. Then realisation hit. Maddy and Rhydian were pulled together without knowing what they were heading towards, they ran for hours on end without ever slowing down. It was a full moon. The time for magic and love. Rhydian and Maddy must have a real love, a true love, a strong love. The full moon had brought them together and they will never be able to leave each other again.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment! :D**

**Love you guys x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Long time no see!**

**So, this was originally a one-shot but because of all the reviews telling me to write another chapter I decided to write one...thanks a lot peer pressure! Geez - the first night off from coursework I get and I write this! It's a good job I love you guys and I love writing isn't it? You have me wrapped around your little finger you do *rolls eyes dramatically* well then, no more dabbling. The story:**

* * *

Emma and Daniel had left the two love wolves ***see what I did there?* **to themselves knowing how much they meant to each other and not wanting to wake their daughter as she had been sleep deprived for so long without her beloved Rhydian by her side. They crept off back to the den knowing she was in safe hands...paws...

Maddy found herself dreaming of being with Rhydian again when she was pulled from her marvelous paradise as her eyes reluctantly began to open, slowly revealing her surroundings...

Rhydian dreamed of Maddy as he always did but found that when he opened his eyes, his cheeks weren't laced with tears as they usually were...instead he found something else resting on him...

Both of our young wolfbloods realised at the exact same moment why they were so content. They both realised that they had finally found the other.

Maddy didn't want to move away from his warmth after so long of being so cold that she was practically dead. She simply cuddled further into his strong chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

Rhydian felt Maddy cuddle further into him and suddenly couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms protectively around her form wanting so much for her never to leave his grasp after what felt like an eternity of her being away from him.

Slowly, as the moon began to rise they moved to look into each other's eyes and saw the same sparkle that they had missed so much, then just before they transformed for what would surely be the best full moon ever, their lips met for one perfect passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this was terrible but remember it was you who asked for it! Also I'm sorry if it's too mushy and short but I'm literally having an email conversation with my new boyfriend ****now**** so you know - mushiness is accepted here. Did you get my ever so subtle joke with the 'love wolves'? I know I'm not funny but don't judge me! :D**

**Please faview and I will love you forever! Who knows if I get enough reviews I may even find the energy to continue this...**

**Love you guys! :D x**


End file.
